rainmaster_of_weatherninjagofandomcom-20200213-history
Weather Ninja - First Episode
Weather Ninja The bounty shook as Nya drove the ship. Lightning cracked and the ninjas watched it from there cabins. "What are you going to train me next?" asks Lloyd. (He is still small but he knows he is the green ninja) "We can't train you anything today because of all of this lightning," answers Kai. A huge crack of lightning strikes the sky and the bounty shakes so wildly it knocks over the ninja. "What was that?!" says Jay. "Let's go check it out," says Cole and they run the main control room with Nya. "Nya, what happened?" asks Kai. "I saw something illuminated in the clouds. It was huge and it looked like someone riding a gigantic dragon," Nya says. "That is impossible. We are the only ones that have dragons," says Zane. All of a sudden, a crack so loud blinds everyone and someone falls from the sky and lands on the bounty. CRASH!!! *Dust fills the air* Everyone rushed to see who it is. "Who is it?" says Jay. The person is in gray clothing with dark blue. The clothing is shabby and a worn out and bow and arrow is strung across the person's back. "Out of the way!" says Master Wu. He walks over and all the ninja move aside. The person slowly sits up. "Where am I?" she says in a weak voice. "Master Wu?" and she blacks out. Some time later she wakes up. "I have to get of here!" she thinks to herself. "Felectiy where are you?" She gets out of bed and she stands up. Pain scorches through her leg. "Oww!" she yells and sits back down. The door opens. "Hello Rain, where have you been?" Master Wu says. "How did you get here?" Rain says. "I didn't only train you and your brother," he says. "Meet the ninja," he says. "Hi. I'm Kai","Hi. I'm Zane", "Hi. I'm Jay", and "Hi. I'm Cole." "You must be the four other masters of spinjitzu." says Rain. "Hi. I'm Lllloyd," says Lloyd stuttering. "Your the green ninja," says Rain in amazement. "Everyone I would like you to meet my formal pupil, Rain, master of weather," says Master Wu. "I would like you all to welcome her and show her around. She will be here a couple of days because of her leg," says Master Wu. "How did you...." says Kai. "No Questions!" says Master Wu and he walks away. "I'll show her around. You guys get back to your training," says Kai. Rain gets out of her bed and lets Kai support her. "Where are you from and how did you get here and Do You Have A DRAGON?" says Kai. "I thought you weren't suppoes to be asking questions," Rain says laughing. "Ooops, guess I didn't follow his orders." says Kai. "Well, I was one of Master Wu's students, and I do have a dragon. Her name is Felecity and I was riding her but some lightning struck me from the sky. I really need to get something to protect me from that," Rain says. "Here is your room," says Kai. "See you later," he winks and walks away. Rain limps into her room and sits down. "I have to get out of here! I can't let them know! I'll stay a couple days for Felecity to come back and then I'm leaving!" says Rain. She tucks herself in and falls asleep.